Home networks for allowing multiple home appliances to cooperate with each other have recently been drawing attention. Using a home network, content stored in a personal computer (PC) or a mobile terminal can be viewed on a display device installed at a place away from the PC or the mobile terminal, for example.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a control system which, in the case where it is detected that a user who was viewing content on a first display device has moved to another room, causes the first display device to automatically display the continuation of the content on a second display device placed in a room to which the user has moved.